Do You Love Me?
by D' Dark Angel is Girl
Summary: Apa aku bilang, mereka semua membenci kita berdua, bahkan Naruto-kun." fic pertama saya nih, RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

**Halo... saya masih baru, nih! Klo di kaskus, masih rada2 nubie gitu................ karena itu, saya ga minta macem2, cuma minta buat mengerti akan fic gaje ini!!! please!**

**Oh ya, dan satu lagi,, maaf ya kalo bahasanya terlalu kekanak2an!! gak serius sama sekali!! Saya emang masih ragu buat bikin fic tentang permasalahan pelik dan dewasa halah! tapi bagus nggak??? ngarep**

**Do You Love Me?**

"Hai," sapa Kiba kecut.

Hinata hanya diam mematung. Memandangi jus alpukat yang mulai tidak terasa dingin lagi karena belum diminum juga.

"Gak enak deh kamu cemberut terus. Sejak..." Kiba akan meneruskan kalimatnya, tapi ia tahan karena merasa tidak enak... pada diri sendiri (yaaah, kirain!).

"Eh, kamu," Hinata menengok sebentar.

Kiba merasa sepi. Ia merasa kurang diperhatikan akhir-akhir ini oleh sahabatnya itu. Dikacangin, gitu loh. Siapa enak dikacangin? Gak ada yang suka. Ia terus menatap gadis anggun (haha, bagi Kiba sendiri, lho!) di depannya yang sedang melamun. Dipandangin gitu bikin Hinata kebingungan.

"Kenapa? Sakit?" tanya Hinata sambil meraba kening Kiba. Sumpah, Kiba langsung blushing! Pipinya merah padam banget! Padahal, cuma dipegang ini. Kiba melepaskan pegangan tangan Hinata dari keningnya.

"Nggak, kok. Oh ya, Kamu di kelas, sebangku dengan siapa?" tanya Kiba dengan harapan semoga-bukan-Naruto.

Jelas saja, Kiba tahu kalau Hinata jatuh cinta berat dengan Naruto. Cowok dengan nilai lumayan di bawahnya itu. Dan itu bikin Kiba sedikit jaga jarak dengan Hinata. Itulah mengapa sikapnya agak aneh belakangan ini.

"Naruto," bisik Hinata sambil makin menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja. Bisa ditebak anak itu malu sekaligus seneng Malu tapi mau gitu, deh...

"Oh..." Kiba tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

"Sudah ya, aku mau kembali ke kelasku. Kelas 7-a akan segera dimulai. Daah..." Hinata mengangkat kepala, beranjak pergi sambil melambaikan tangan pada Kiba.

"Dah," Kiba masih membeku di tempat.

Jus alpukat itu sedikit pun belum disentuh Hinata. Mungkin ia lupa. Makanya, sekarang Kiba meminumnya (chaaschan: huweeee.... pencuri minuman!;kiba: diam kau!). Emang apa kurangnya dia dari Naruto, ya? Kalah dalam menaklukkan hati Hinata. Hhh......

Hinata's POV

Aku pikir aku bisa mendapatkan hati Naruto. Kan, Sakura sudah pacaran dengan Sasuke. Tapi, Naruto kelihatannya begitu mencintai Sakura. Kalau aku hanya sebagai teman dekatnya, berarti aku...

Kiba's POV

Aku pikir aku bisa mendapatkan hati Hinata. Kan, Naruto mencintai Sakura. Tapi, Hinata kelihatannya begitu mencintai Naruto. Kalau aku hanya sebagai teman dekatnya, berarti aku...

Normal POV

TENG... TENG...

Benar saja, bel pertanda istirahat selesai sudah berbunyi. Hinata langsung ngibrit ke kamar mandi, eh salah, kelas karena takut ketahuan Jiraiya-sensei, guru Matematika yang super menyebalkan, karena masih kelayapan di saat bel berbunyi.

"Oke, keluarkan buku Matematika kalian... Ya... Dan setelah itu... X sama dengan... Jadi, Y adalah..." dan seterusnya... dan seterusnya... sekelas bisa ngantuk dengerin penjelasan Jiraiya-sensei yang super bejubel. Hinata jadi tambah mengantuk... Hhhrrrrhhhh......

Dalam beberapa menit, Hinata sudah tertidur... Tanpa menyadari sekelas noleh ke arah Hinata dan Naruto sementara Kiba makin terpuruk.

"Cieeee... Hinataaaa..." sekelas sibuk saut-sautan.

Mau tau kenapa? Soalnya, Hinata tertidur DI PUNDAK NARUTO! YA AMPUN! ROMANTIS BANGET GAK, SIIIH...??

"Hinata, bangun..." Naruto menyentakkan lengannya lembut, takut menyakiti Hinata (cieee...).

"Ah!" sentak Hinata kaget, dan langsung 100% sadar dari tidurnya, mukanya merah padam. Ia langsung menegakkan tubuh.

"Tadi kamu tertidur di pundakku... Kalau ngantuk, sana ke kamar mandi, cuci muka," beritahu Naruto.

"Oh, ya... Ah... Permisi, Sensei," Hinata langsung keluar kelas dengan muka merona. Hinata... Hinata...

"Hai," sapa Sakura sambil memukul meja Hinata, agar kehadirannya diketahui.

Hinata mengangkat wajah. "Ya. Ada apa?" tanyanya lembut.

"Ah, tidak. Oh iya, apa kamu menyukai Naruto?" tanya Sakura tanpa tendeng aling-aling sambil menajamkan kata 'Naruto'.

"Ti-tidak, kok... Kamu dengar dari siapa?" balas Hinata bertanya, dengan sedikit gugup karena ia berbohong.

"Ngng... Aku melihatnya, kelihatannya kamu jadi aneh setiap di dekat Naruto. Haha. Sabar, ya, atas sikapnya selama ini yang agak konyol! Sumpah, dia seribu kali lebih konyol daripada Hitler. Haha," Sakura terbahak.

"Ya, aku tahu," kata Hinata. Lelucon yang nggak konyol! Hitler, kan, nggak konyol sama sekali, kecuali kalau dimake up abis-abisan jadi PSK hotel bintang lima! Ups...! Wrong words...

"Sudah, ya, Hinata, aku mau ke kelasku dulu. Bye-bye..." Sakura beranjak dari kelas Hinata dan menuju ke kelas 7-b, sambil melambaikan tangan pada Hinata.

"Bye," Hinata balas melambai dengan hati hampa.

Sakura's POV

Aku tidak mengerti akan sikap aneh Hinata akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin tadi ia berbohong... Hmm, lagipula ada apa urusannya denganku? Tapi aku rasa, sikap Naruto juga berubah padaku. Hmm... ada apa, ya, sebenarnya?

Normal POV

Naruto memandangi pemandangan di depannya, tempat beberapa orang berkerumun dan ada yang bilang 'cieeee-cieeeee'. Ia mempercepat langkah dan menghampiri salah seorang temannya di situ.

"Hi guys, ada apa sih, sebenarnya?" tanya Naruto sambil berusaha melihat objek yang lagi dikerumunin orang-orang.

"Ah, enggak kok... Si Sasuke kasih hadiah ulang tahun jadian mereka buat Sakura... Haha, hal romantis kayak gitu doang, kok! Yuk, main bola lagi!"

"Eh... Mmm... Kayaknya buat sekarang nggak bisa dulu, deh, aku harus... Harus..." tolak Naruto sambil mikir-mikir alasan yang paling jitu.

"Ah, pokoknya harus! Dah, ah! Bye!" Naruto ngacir.

"Lho?!"

Naruto's POV

Argh... Sumpah aku cemburu beraaaaaat sama Sasuke... Ugggghhhh... Emang apa gantengnya, sih, dia? Sampe aku kalah dari dia... Tapi kan, dia bestfriend aku, gak mungkin aku temen makan temen...

Normal POV

And friends... Sekarang waktunya pulang, nih! Hinata bergegas mengemasi barang-barangnya yang semula tergeletak di meja: tempat pensil, buku diktat, dan soal-soal prediksi ulangan kenaikan kelas nanti, yang baru saja diberikan Orochimaru-sensei.

Haha, waktu pulang emang waktu yang paling ditunggu semua murid-murid buat lepas dari sekolah tercinta mereka. Jadi, bisa dibilang saat pulang adalah saat paling menyenangkan saat mereka ada di sekolah! Lho?! Aneh!

Maklumin aja, deh. Hinata mengangkat bangkunya, dan menaruhnya di atas meja, seperti semua murid lainnya. Ia nggak sadar Naruto belum selesai menaruh bangkunya sementara ia langsung pergi.

"Aduh!"

Ups, Naruto ketimpuk sama kursi Hinata yang jatuh lagi dari tempat semula. Untung Hinata sadar dan langsung berbalik kembali, hendak menolong Naruto yang lagi berusaha mati-matian membetulkan letak bangku Hinata ke arah semula.

"Ma-maaf, Naruto... A-aku tidak tahu..." kata Hinata terbata-bata sambil menggeser-geser bangkunya agar tidak jatuh lagi.

"Gak apa-apa, kok! Lain kali jangan gitu lagi," jawab Naruto yang kemudian memindahkan tangannya ke bawah bangku, akan menaikkan bangku itu ke tempat semula (dasar bangku menyusahkan! Lama amat benerin bangku doang!). Niatnya mau bantuin, dia nggak tau Hinata udah menopang bagian bawah bangku sehingga tangan mereka refleks berpegangan.

Gilaaaaaaaaaaaa......... Hinata makin blushing...! Hah, dari tadi Hinata blushing mulu, ya?

"Nah, selesai!" Naruto melepas pegangan tangannya pada bangku Hinata dan tangan pemiliknya. Mereka berdua bergegas pergi. Tentu aja... Hinata yang ngibrit duluan saking gugupnya

"Ino Rominique...!" panggil Sasuke dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Ada apa, Tuan Cengeng? Haha!" sentak Ino beringas.

"Aku serius, Ino, sahabatmu, Sakura... Dia terpeleset di tangga yang masih basah dan pingsan...! Sekarang dia ada di ruang UKS... Hhh... Hhh... Dan kelihatannya dia akan dilarikan ke rumah sakit!" beritahu Sasuke dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah.

"APA?!" Ino mungkin jungkir balik saking kagetnya. Dia nggak sadar langsung nyeret Sasuke ke ruang UKS sambil memegang tangannya. Ups...

"Aduh... Ino! Tanganku jangan kautarik-tarik begitu! Sakit, tau!" Sasuke melotot.

"APA?!" Ino jungkir balik. "Dih, baru nyadar aku. Najissssss deh... Ah... Dah, ah! Yuuuk...! Ih, Sasuke lama! Ayooooo... Cepetaaaaaan...!!!!"

Mereka berdua tidak sadar bahwa Hinata memerhatikan sejak tadi. Dan Naruto juga! Tapi, Hinata dan Naruto tidak saling lihat. Kalau iya... Hinata bisa blushing lagi!

Hinata's POV

Mereka... kelihatannya... Kalau misalkan Ino dengan Sasuke, berarti Sakura dengan Naruto... Aku benar-benar tak punya kesempatan mendapatkan hati Naruto... Tapi, apa yang tadi Sasuke bilang?! Sakura ada di ruang UKS?! Aku harus ke sana!

Naruto's POV

Mereka... kelihatannya... Kalau misalkan Ino dengan Sasuke, berarti aku masih punya kesempatan mendapatkan hati Sakura! Yesssss...! Tapi, kok aku merasa aneh gimana... gitu sama Hinata... Tapi, apa tadi?! Sakura masuk UKS! Gawaaaat...!

Normal POV

"Sakuraaaa...!" teriak Hinata dan Naruto bersamaan, menerobos pintu UKS yang setengah tertutup. Ino dan Sasuke langsung menoleh dan kebingungan mendapati dua perfect couple itu langsung main masuk aja kayak banteng ngamuk.

Tentu aja, begitu Naruto ngeliat Sasuke, ia langsung nahan diri biar gak langsung meluk Sakura atau gimana... gitu. Yah, pokoknya nggak boleh! Haha, Sakura, kan, pacar orang, ya...

Sementara Hinata, cuma bisa maklum melihat Naruto langsung salah tingkah. Dia tahu, Naruto pasti cemas banget begitu tau bahwa Sakura kepeleset dari tangga licin dan masuk UKS. Dan itu bikin dia cemburu berat...

"Sakura sudah tidak apa-apa, kok," kata Tsunade-senpai yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik tirai yang memisahkan antara UKS dengan ruang penyimpanan barang-barang yang tidak digunakan lagi alias gudang (serem amat ya, UKS berbatasan dengan gudang?!).

"Ah, Tsunade-senpai, bikin kaget orang aja..." Ino terkikik. Tsunade-senpai tersenyum.

"Sakura, sudah bangun, Nak?" perhatian beliau kembali teralih pada Sakura yang terbaring di ranjang UKS, yang sudah mulai siuman.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa pada ngumpul semua gini?" tanya Sakura bingung memandangi himpunan kecil manusia-manusia di depannya. Dia tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang tersenyum lega karena senang.

Perhatian Sakura teralih ke Sasuke dan sebaliknya. Nggak urung kalimat itu bikin Naruto dan Ino cemburu. Mereka hanya bisa menunduk.

"Nah, sekarang kalian boleh keluar. Sakura, kamu sudah boleh pulang seperti biasa! Nah, silahkan!" Tsunade-senpai mencairkan suasana kaku di ruangan itu. Ya, sekarang memang jam pulang. Dan mereka memang... pulang!

'Hinata..."

"Apa?" Hinata menoleh dan mendapati Kiba ada di belakangnya.

"Hari ini kita... pulang bareng, yuk!" ajak Kiba.

"Hmm... Baik! Rumahmu satu arah denganku, kan? Yuk...!" Hinata mengangguk, dan tersenyum.

Kiba mengangguk dan ikut tersenyum.

Hari ini cuaca sangat dingin. Hinata menggigil sambil mendekap bahunya. Angin terus bertiup...

"Dingin, ya? Ngng... Pakai... ini!" Kiba menyampirkan jaketnya di pundak Hinata. Cewek itu kontan terkejut mendapati jaket Kiba di pundaknya.

"Tapi... Nanti kamu pakai apa?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Nggak kenapa-napa, kok... Cuma jaket satu itu doang, kok! Nggak apa-apa lagi," Kiba menggeleng.

Tadi mengangguk, sekarang menggeleng. Haha, aneh Dan sekarang mereka sudah melangkah melintasi halaman depan sekolah mereka.

"Hinata, sebenarnya, aku ingin menanyakan satu hal padamu."

"Apa?"

"Si-siapa yang kau..."

Prukkk...! Tiba-tiba, selembar kertas jatuh menimpa hidung Hinata. Gadis itu segera membacanya, tanpa sadar Kiba masih ada di sampingnya.

"Sebuah coretan kecil."

"Bacalah."

Dan ia pun membacanya. Beberapa saat kemudian, matanya terbelalak menyadari isi coretan kecil itu.

**To Be Continued**

**Hehe... Gak jelas banget ya, apa isi coretannya??**

**Emang sngaja dibuat kayak gitu biar penasaran :hammer:**

**Maaf ya klo nanti update-nya lama!!!!**

**Btw ReViu ya~~~!!!!!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hehe... Kali ini saya sudah insyaf.... buat fic yang sedikit memakai bahasa yang serius... hehehe"^^**

* * *

**--Flashback--**

"Ah, tidak. Oh iya, apa kamu menyukai Naruto?"

"Ti-tidak, kok... Kamu dengar dari siapa?"

"Ngng... Aku melihatnya, kelihatannya kamu jadi aneh setiap di dekat Naruto. Haha. Sabar, ya, atas sikapnya selama ini yang agak konyol! Sumpah, dia seribu kali lebih konyol daripada Hitler. Haha,"

"Ya, aku tahu,"

Hinata membelalakkan mata melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya. Kiba yang heran, menarik kertas itu dan ikut membacanya.

"Sakura..." mata Hinata membulat, begitu juga dengan mulutnya (halah!).

Mau tahu isinya??

**--tolong teman-teman, help me, aku dibawa oleh orang tidak dikenal. sakura_--**

"Tulisannya tidak selesai," komentar Kiba.

Hinata menggigit jari sampai semua jarinya sakit. Bagaimana cara mengetahui keberadaan Sakura sekarang--beritahu guru-guru, teman-teman, atau Sasuke?

"Kita harus melakukan sesuatu."

Ino berjalan ke sekeliling sekolah. Sudah seluruh penjuru sekolah ini ia cari, tetapi ia belum menemukan seseorang yang ia cari. Akhirnya, ia terduduk di bangku taman dekat koridor kelas 8-d. Melepas lelah. Pandangan matanya tertumbuk pada seorang cowok cuek yang lagi baca-baca buku di perpustakaan.

'Sasuke tau di mana Sakura nggak, yah?' pikirnya dalam hati. Ia langsung berlari menuju perpustakaan.

"Sasuke yang baik, hehe, kau tahu di mana Sakura berada~~~??" tanya Ino setengah berharap.

"Aku tidak tahu, cari saja sendiri," jawab Sasuke ketus.

Ino mengelap dahinya. "AKU SERIUS, PANTAT AYAM!!! Lihat ini!!" teriaknya kesal sambil menyorongkan kertas ulangan Matematika yang baru dibagikan tadi pagi di kelas.

"Nama, Ino Yamanaka. Nilai, 56!! Sekarang aku ingin perbaikan! Aku ingin belajar pada Sakura, dia kan, pintar. Sasuke, please," seru Ino lagi.

"Kau tak bisa belajar sendiri, huh? Aku sedang sibuk! Sudah kubilang dari tadi, aku tidak tahu di mana Sakura."

"Uwaaaaah. jahat! Tidak peduli pada Sakura, pacarmu sendiri!"

"Terserah."

Gadis setengah tomboy itu terus berjalan sambil menenteng kertas ulangannya. Terlihat bodoh karena ngubek-ngubek seluruh kelas tapi tidak menemukan yang dicarinya. Melamun sampai tidak sadar Hinata berlari berlawanan arah dan--

**BUGGGHHH!!!!**

"Aduh, sakit!" Hinata mengaduh.

"Oh, maaf! Lain kali, kalau jalan lihat-lihat!"

"Ya, baiklah... Eh, tunggu dulu!"

"Ada apa?"

"Sakura diculik," bukan Hinata yang berbicara, tetapi Kiba.

"APA?!"

Suara dua orang.

"Huh. Sasuke," kata Ino datar begitu melihat Sasuke sudah ada di belakangnya. Cowok itu tidak bisa stay cool begitu mendengar bahwa...

"Kita harus mencarinya," kata Ino lagi.

"Iya. Tunggu-- Di mana Naruto?"

Hinata tidak menemukan Naruto di manapun.

"Apa ia--ikut hilang?"

* * *

**Haha, gaje banget ya rasanya!**

**Saya juga bikinnya lagi kurang ide-_-"**

**tapi tetap bagus atau nggak??**

**dimohon sarannya ya!!! plisssss......-o-"**

**MiND To ReViu???**

**Next Chapter:**

"Kamu tidak pernah memerhatikanku!"

"Apa kamu dipacari hanya untuk dimanjakan?"

**PLAKKK...!!!**

"Aku tidak suka kaubicara seperti itu!"

"Baiklah, apa maumu?"

"Kita putus!!!"

"Hahh???!!"


	3. Chapter 3

**chaas-chan di sini!!!! (abis lari2 dikejer ayam^^") ternyata susah juga ya bikin fic, saya belom senior... en saya langsung ke cerita aja, tapi trims ya yg dah review, meskipun ga sempet dibales!!^^

* * *

**Last Chapter:

"Sakura diculik," bukan Hinata yang berbicara, tetapi Kiba.

"APA?!"

Suara dua orang.

"Huh. Sasuke," kata Ino datar begitu melihat Sasuke sudah ada di belakangnya. Cowok itu tidak bisa stay cool begitu mendengar bahwa...

"Kita harus mencarinya," kata Ino lagi.

"Iya. Tunggu-- Di mana Naruto?"

Hinata tidak menemukan Naruto di manapun.

"Apa ia--ikut hilang?"

* * *

"NARUTO!!!!" teriak Kiba dan Ino begitu melihat Naruto--yang sempat dikhawatirkan hilang juga oleh Hinata--yang malah asyik-asyikan makan ramen di pojok kantin.

"Na-naruto sudah makan empat piring ramen, ya?" tegur Hinata sambil sedikit tertawa.

"Dan aku mau nambah jadi lima!" seru Naruto riang sambil memesan satu porsi ramen lagi.

"NARUTO!!!"

"Kita serius!"

"Coba aku tanya, di mana Sakura?"

"Aku... tidak tahu," kata Naruto dengan mulut penuh.

"Itulah, sejak tadi ia hilang."

"HAH??!!" Naruto sweatdrop.

"Makanya jangan makan ramen melulu, bodoh!" umpat Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Jadi, tadi kalian ingin bicara apa?" tanya Naruto dengan perasaan tanpa dosa.

**~GUBRAKKK!!!!!~ **yang lain pada sweatdrop**  
**

* * *

"Jelek lu! Mau apa sih??" teriak Sakura kesal sambil mengayunkan tangannya, mencoba membuka ikatan tali di tangannya.

Pria yang menculiknya itu sulit dikenali karena memakai semacam topeng (ntar di beberapa chap selanjutnya bakal dikasih tau siapa). Gadis berambut merah muda itu meraung meminta dilepaskan.

"Kenapa lo culik gue kayak gini?!" seru Sakura marah.

* * *

"Ta-tadi aku dan Kiba menemukan secarik kertas berwarna pink (hehe yang ini belum disebutin di chapter 1) dan ada tulisannya. Seperti tu-tulisan Sakura... Tapi a-aku tidak yakin..." kata Hinata pelan.

Kiba yang memerhatikan Hinata semenjak tadi hanya tersenyum tipis. Hinata... Hinata... Bicara seperti itu saja gelagapan.

Ino merebut kertas dari tangan Hinata dan seketika melonjak. "OMG! Ini bener-bener tulisan Sakura. Friends, kayaknya kita harus cari dia secepatnya!

* * *

**Skip Time: Meet Sakura**

"Sakuraaaa...~~~~ Akhirnya kau ketemu, Nak...~!" seru Ino manja yang sudah sukses menubruk sahabatnya itu.

"Sejak kapan gue jadi anak lo, Ino? Dan kenapa lo langsung meluk gue begitu? Sakit, tau!" Sakura merengut.

"Sa-sakura, bisa ka-kau jelaskan, apa y-yang terjadi pa-padamu?" pinta Hinata lembut. Saking gugupnya berdiri di samping Naruto, ia jadi terbata-bata.

Dan Sakura memang menjelaskannya. Tentang pria misterius yang menanyakan keberadaan Tsunade-senpai padanya. Ia yang begitu ketakutan akhirnya tidak bisa mengucapkan apa-apa. Hinata mendengarkan dengan seksama sembari mengurai ikatan di tangan dan kaki Sakura.

"Baiklah, ka-kalau begitu, lebih baik kita langsung pulang saja, orang tua kita na-nanti bisa cemas..." usulnya.

"Baiklah, jaa...!" seru Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis dan berbalik pulang. Begitu pula dengan Naruto, Kiba, dan Ino. Tetapi, Sakura berteriak lagi.

"Hei Sasuke, bantu Hinata di sini, please! Daripada kuminta Ino si ratu gosip itu, ia bakal menggosip lagi di telingaku. Please........" seru Sakura.

"Hn. Maaf Sakura, tapi aku ada urusan penting_"

"Kamu tidak pernah memerhatikanku!"

"Apa kamu dipacari hanya untuk dimanjakan?"

**PLAKKK...!!! **Sasuke yang sudah mendekat ditampar oleh Sakura.**  
**

"Aku tidak suka kaubicara seperti itu!"

"Baiklah, apa maumu?"

"Kita putus!!!"

"Hahh???!!"

Hinata hanya membeku memandangi keadaan itu. Suatu waktu matanya bertubrukan dengan mata Sasuke. Dingin. Penuh keinginan untuk... Balas dendam.

Ia terpana.

* * *

**Hikss... sbenarnya jelek ga sih fic ini?? ah tapi chaas-chan sudah berusaha~~~!!! :3**

**minta masukan dan saran dong (sama aja~!)**

**xixiixixixixixixxi-_-**

**

* * *

**

**Next Chapter:**

"Hinata! Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa-mengkhianati teman sendiri!"

"I-ini tidak seperti yang kaubayangkan, Naruto, ki-kita hanya_"

~tatapan kebencian~

"Sudah kubilang, semua orang membenci kita, Hinata."

"Ya. Semua orang... Bahkan, Na-naruto-kun."


	4. Chapter 4

**fyuuuh... akhirnya bisa update juga......... mumpung sempet chaas mau --sbentar2, pa namanya?-- bales reviu yah. khuuu~~~...**

**Fuuyuki27: nih dah di update! tx 4 reviu**

**: dah tau kan?? tx 4 reviu, rasanya makin lama fic ini makin gaje ya? :hammer:**

**kennko-hime: ya kakk... emang niatnya mau munculin hinata sama naruto aja, tapi semuanya jadi keluar! hehe... ^^" oke deh ntar buat perbaikan di chap slanjutnya!**

**Fuuyuki27: maaf ya bwt smuanya, lupa update karena asyik main twitter :hammer: tx reviu 'gain ^^"**

**Yuichi hime: emang gaje, ya?? siapa dulu authornya, hehe :ditimpukin tomat sama readers: makasih ya review nya!**

**

* * *

**

udah chap 4, buka lagi chap 3 biar tau harus lanjutin dari mana :dibunuh semua chara naruto: hehe soalnya saya pelupa, en ni dia, mumpung masih ada ide!! ~tarraaaa....~

* * *

**Last Chapter: jangan yang udah dikasi tau di dua chap sbelumnya, karena sama aja boong (?)--INTINYA, SAYA UDAH LUPAAA!!!! :hammer:**

**

* * *

**Gadis manis yang diberi nama orang tuanya Hinata Hyuuga itu hanya termenung di kamarnya. Ia ketakutan akan kejadian yang baru saja disaksikannya. Ketakutan? Karena melihat ke dalam mata Sasuke (saya suka salah tulis jadi sasKUE... :hammer:) yang... menakutkan!

Sakura terlalu kekanak-kanakkan, pikirnya. Hinata bangkit dari kasurnya. Aku harus menemui Sasuke, pikirnya. Dengan begitu, mungkin aku bisa mendamaikan mereka berdua...

**Skip Time: tapi enaknya skip di mana ya? :gubrakk: waktu istirahat sekolah. di kelas.**

"Sa-sasuke."

Yang dipanggil menoleh.

"Bisa bi-bicara sebentar?"

"Hn."

'Cih, dia menyebalkan juga,' rutuk Hinata dalam hati.

"Kau tidak sa-sakit hati waktu diputusin Saku-Sakura?" tanya Hinata pelan yang ujung-ujungnya dideathglare oleh Sasuke.

"Hn."

Hinata kehabisan akal~~~

"Buat apa kau menanyakan hal itu?"

"Karena Sakura sa-sahabatku."

Sasuke mati kutu. "Kau mencintai Naruto, kan?"

"Ya."

"Kudengar, dia menyukai orang lain," cowok itu tersenyum sinis. "Dan sepertinya, cinta Naruto akan bersambut. Kau tahu maksudku? Hn. Kenapa tidak merebutnya saja?"

"A-aku tidak mengerti maksudmu..."

"Dia menyukai Sakura, kan? Dan karena Sakura sudah putus denganku, ia bisa berpacaran dengan siapa saja, iya kan?"

~Hinata sweatdrop~

"A-a... Aku tidak tahu itu, ta-ta...pi, aku mencintainya bukan untuk kesenangan semata, a-a... ku hanya ingin melakukan apapun agar bisa melihat senyum Na-naruto, itu saja..."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau bodoh, Hinata. Kau lemah."

Hinata menunduk. "I-iya tapi... Ah..."

"Kau tahu, aku sama seperti itu. Bodoh, dan lemah," desisnya dingin sambil menarik wajah Hinata berpapasan dengan wajahnya. Gadis itu tercekat. Siapapun yang melihatnya akan mengira bahwa mereka akan ciuman.

"Sa-sasuke... Lepaskan..."

* * *

**BRAKKK!!!!**

Naruto membuka pintu kelas tiba-tiba. Entah kenapa, perasaannya terasa sesak melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Hinata, apa yang kaulakukan?"

"A-a..."

"Hinata! Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa mengkhianati teman sendiri!"

"I-ini tidak seperti yang kaubayangkan, Naruto, ki-kita hanya_"

~tatapan kebencian~

Naruto hanya menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke dan berlalu.

Sasuke tersenyum sinis. "Sudah kubilang, semua orang membenci kita, Hinata."

"Ya. Semua orang... Bahkan, Na-naruto-kun."

* * *

**hehe... lagi bingung bikin ending fic yang bagus... jadi masih diragukan apakah fic ini bisa selesai :dibunuh semua readers:**

**tapi chaas bakal berusaha!!! ^^**

**Reviu ya!!!! ^^**

**

* * *

Next Chapter: raha...sia.... hehehe :gubrakk:**^^"**  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**fyuuuuuuuuuuuh............... bisa juga saya update! (v.v) makasih ya buat atas reviunya! iya, ini ku updet kok! maunya sih kemaren2, tapi ga ada ide... :ditendang readers: btw tx buat yg udah mau baca n reviu fic hina ini :bungkuk2 gaje: pairingnya bikin bingung,sumpah :ngacak2 rambut: gaje sangggatttt TT^TT tapi hanya ini yg bisa chaas buat...TT^TT**

**

* * *

**

**Last Chapter:**

baca sendiri! :author digotong ke liang kuburan:

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Sejak itu, memang nyaris tidak ada orang yang mau mendekati Hinata. Bahkan, justru menjauhinya. Sasuke benar. Mereka masih salah paham. Gadis itu kini makin pendiam. Yang baik padanya hanyalah Naruto, meskipun ia juga 'trauma' dengan penglihatannya itu.

Tapi masalahnya, kenapa Naruto bisa 'trauma', ya? Cuma melihat kejadian 'itu' aja, kok. Nah, lho? Apa jangan-jangan...

Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya melamun, sama seperti Hinata, memukulkan kepalanya ke dinding, bingung. Perasaan hangat yang aneh...

* * *

"Na-naruto kau ma-mau apa?" tanya Hinata gugup.

Cowok landak di depannya itu jadi salah tingkah. "Eee... Itu, Hina-chan, hehehe..."

"Kau ingin bicara tentang waktu di kelas i-itu...?" ingat Hinata hati-hati.

"IYA!!!" sambar Naruto sampe muncrat.

"Se-sebenarnya kau ha-hanya salah pa-paham... Itu ti-tidak seperti yang kaupi-pikirkan..."

"Hah? Ta-tapi... Kenapa Sasuke bersikap seperti itu?" gumam Naruto. Sambil nambahin dalam hati. '_Dasar Dobe aneh..._'

Hinata mendesah. "Dia... memang aneh..." katanya pelan seolah bisa membaca pikiran temannya itu.

"Hah?"

"Ah, tidak a-ada apa-apa."

Mereka meneruskan makan siang (di kantin) dengan kebisuan (?). Bingung ingin bicara apalagi. Hinata mengaduk-aduk jus alpukatnya (kira2 Hinata suka jus alpukat ga yah?) dengan mata menerawang.

"HALLO SEMUAAAA!!!!!!!" teriak Sakura sambil nggebrak meja Naruto dan Hinata dan sukses membuat keduanya sweatdrop. Siang-siang.... dah hujan lokal.

"Eh... Ha-hallo, Sa-Sakura," balas Hinata masih gugup. 'Ia belum tahu soal salah paham itu, ya?' pikirnya.

"Hallo Sakura! Tumben siang-siang kemari. Ada apa?" tanya Naruto ceria. Hinata melihat wajah cowok di depannya yang mulai memm... memerah! _Naruto... Kamu be-benar-benar mencintainya, ya..._

"Naruto, kau dipanggil Jiraiya-sensei sana, di laboratorium. Salah-salah, di lab. komputer. Katanya KAU HARUS PERBAIKAN. Sana-sana! Jangan ganggu Hinata-chan_ yang malang _ini," usir Sakura yang kemudian duduk di bangku sebelah Hinata. Tinggal Naruto malang yang harus pergi menemui guru menyebalkannya itu.

"Iya, iya, dasar Sakura bawel," gerutu Naruto.

"Hinata, aku boleh tanya sesuatu?" tegur Sakura dengan wajah ingin tahu.

"I-iya..."

Sakura menatap mata Hinata. "Kamu... kok akhir-akhir ini diam terus? Ada apa? Dan... kamu merasa takut bila bertemu Sasuke."

Yang ditanya hanya diam. Ia tidak tega mendiamkan Sakura yang kini bersikap polos padanya. Tetapi ia juga tidak tega mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Sakura. Bisa-bisa Sakura memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak... Dan...

"Oh, eh, ti-tidak ada apa-apa, kok, Sakura-cha-chan..." jawab Hinata tergugu.

Sakura tersenyum misterius. "Hinata-chan... bohong."

Hinata tersentak.

"Ayolah, semua orang pasti tahu bahwa ada masalah. Ada masalah?" tanya Sakura lagi, dengan lebih lembut. Hinata menggeleng kuat. "Ya sudah," katanya, tidak bisa mengelak. Ia beranjak pergi.

* * *

Sementara itu, dari jauh Sasuke terus menatap Hinata. Tatapannya aneh seperti biasa. Hinata membalas tatapan itu dengan takut. 'Tolonglah, Sasuke-kun, tatapan i-itu mengingatkan-ku pa-pada Naruto yang kini men-mencintai Sakura...' gumamnya letih.

* * *

**sampe sini aja ya! udah ga ada ide lagi, niiiih.... -_-" :dihajar semua readers:**

**ngomong2 bagusnya pairing gimana?**

**tolong jawab di reviu dong plis!!!^^"**

**

* * *

**

**Next Chapter:**

"Hinata nee-chan, jujurlah pada kakak. APA YANG KAULAKUKAN SAMPAI KAU PULANG MALAM BEGINI?!"

"..."

* * *

**REVIU YA!!!!**


End file.
